One Spell Too Far
by RayLedgend
Summary: What happens when Justin's patience finally wears thin? What happens when he loses himself? Rated for abuse, rape, incest and some slight language. You have been warned, and you have also forgone your right to complain later.


**Alright everyone, guess who's back! Yes, it is I. I have returned again to bring you my first, and probably only Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic. I'm not exactly a fan of the show, but I've seen an episode or two. I hope I don't do anything glaringly wrong with the characters =P Without further ado, let's begin.**

It was just another day in the Russo household . . . well as normal as a house full of wizards could be, anyway. Actually, come to think of it, that was a lie; something very strange indeed was going on. Max and Alex were acting civil toward one another. They were sitting on the couch, watching TV and, dare I say, tolerating each other's company? This was clearly a day for the books, but little did either of them know just how strange this Sunday would get.

Soon, a commercial for a new Hotwheels set came on, and Alex saw Max's eyes light up. "You still play with toy cars, Max?" Alex asked in a kind of judgey way that made her brother blush.

Max shook his head and tried to do some damage control. With a beat red face, and a flustered tone, he claimed "No, not really. It's not like I wanted those toys or anything."

"Don't be embarrassed, Max," Alex put her arm around Max's shoulders, but it made them both feel uncomfortable, so she pulled away quickly. "Actually, I've been thinking of a plan, and if you help me with it, I'll get those cars for you."

"I'm listening."

"Okay, so here goes. Justin just made $200 at his school's all male carwash somehow, right?"

"Mhm."

"So, I'm gonna use magic to take his wallet and grab the cash!" She stated energetically.

"Wait a minute, Alex. Justin's going to notice right away if his wallet goes missing," Max challenged.

"That's why I need you," Alex's tone was half lecturing and half confident. "I'm gonna grab the money and replace it with this," she pulled out a wad of counterfeit bills. "Then I'll use magic to put it back before he even notices."

"Ok, but why do you need me, then?"

"Because you have to be the lookout; you have to distract Justin if he comes our way."

"Hmm . . ." Max weighed his options. "Alright, let's do it."

"Great, then let's go to my room." Kind of a dull conversation, eh?

So up to the room they went. Alex went inside, while Max stayed stationed out in the hallway. With a crack of her knuckles, Alex began. "Alright, Max, here goes. Abra kadabra!" And with those magic words, a pair of jeans materialized in Alex's arms. "Whoops, guess I used too much magic," she stated plainly as she took a wallet out of the back pocket, and tossed the pants to the ground.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Max objected. "Aren't the spells in this series supposed to rhyme?" Immediately, for questioning the author's authority to write whatever he wants, Max's head burst into flame, and he died.

Alex didn't seem to mind her brother's death as she began counting the money completely nonchalantly. Unfortunately, without a lookout, Alex didn't notice as Justin made his way down the hall. He stepped over his brother's corpse like it wasn't even there and just stood in the doorway. Alex still hadn't noticed him which gave Justin the opportunity to watch her feed all the money into her pocket and replace it with the counterfeits.

"Ok Max, great –" Alex finally turned her head and froze at who she saw. "Justin!" His face was stern and angry. "Justin, wait! I can explain."

Knowing the phrase 'I can explain' invariably leads to a lie, Justin didn't bother listening. "Alakazam!" he shouted. Promptly, Alex's legs grew weaker, and she slumped to the floor, no longer able to support her own weight. She tried to push herself to her feet only to find out that her arms were dead weights too. Panicking, Alex tried to start a spell to counter her brother's, but it was too late; Justin called out a second spell. "Hocus Pocus!" With that, Alex lost her voice. She couldn't speak, or even scream. The only sound she could make was a moaning, almost ghostly "oh" kind of noise. It was like a nightmare, but Alex wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

Justin grabbed his sister by the chin and lifted her off the ground. "You know, Alex, I've always fucking hated you." He unleashed a powerful fist into her jaw, but still held her steady. "You're completely selfish. You don't care about anyone but your goddamn self!" He threw her into the air and let loose a brutal kick before she hit the ground. The force of the blow sent her tumbling across her room and into a wall like a rag doll.

Alex moaned in agony. She couldn't even defend herself. Moments later, Justin casually approached his sister's battered body as Alex did her best to prepare herself for another onslaught. He grabbed her again, this time by the face, but instead of throwing another punch, or kick, he tossed her to the ground again. She landed in the middle of her room, flat on her face. Alex started to cry as Justin spit on her limp body.

Then, he did something she didn't expect. Alex felt Justin grab at her jeans and rip them off. She could only think of one thing her brother could be doing, but . . . no, he couldn't be. He couldn't be that sick.

Oh, but he was. Justin pulled Alex off the ground one more time and layed her on the bed. All Alex could think was "no" as Justin leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. Alex tried her best to pull away, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even make her body budge an inch. "Heh. You know, you do have a pretty face," Justin pulled away from his sister. "It's a shame it has to belong to such a bitch!" Justin slapped Alex across the face as he said this.

Fiercely, he pulled off his younger sister's clothes as she could do nothing to stop him. Her shirt came off first leaving her in just a bra and panties. Soon, she lost the bra too, as Justin gave her breasts a squeeze. Alex would have screamed if she could, for her brother was squeezing her breasts with some pretty painful force. Justin threw her body onto its front side again enjoying the full control he had over her, but Alex just felt an empty pain in her stomach.

Just when Alex was thinking things couldn't get any worse, Justin spoke again. "You know something, Alex?" Justin grabbed at her panties now. "If a female wizard loses her virginity before marriage, she loses her powers."

"What?" Alex wanted to scream. "Please not that, please!" Her mind raced but all she could do was cry. She wanted to plead, to beg her brother to have mercy, but it was no use. Tears drenched the bed, but no words came out.

"You know what else, Alex?" Justin turned her on her back again so she could watch what was about to happen to her. He was nude and fully erect. "I don't think you deserve your powers anymore." Justin pulled apart her legs and inched closer. Alex closed her eyes and trembled as she felt Justin slowly but surely push into her. "Take my cock, bitch!" Justin yelled with pent up fury and a powerful thrust. Alex felt a sharp pain inside her as some blood trickled out. She moaned, since she could do nothing else as Justin pushed into her over and over again.

After about twenty minutes, she felt a hot liquid pour into her. Her brother's iron rod began to twitch, and he pulled out. Alex wept as Justin put his cock in her mouth to clean it off. Amid the blood, she could also taste a saltiness, not that she cared at this point. Finally though, her arms started to move again. Not exactly enough to fight back or anything, but more like she was waking up from a deep sleep. Still, she had motion.

"Well, looks like my spell's wearing off. Guess I'll just send you to a street corner somewhere." Justin walked to the door way and put on his clothes. "Oh, but don't worry, Alex. I'll be sure to use a spell to erase your memory, just to be safe." Justin smiled his perfect little smile as he took in a breath. "Wait a minute. We can't have DNA tests leading back to me. I'm gonna have to take care of that, too." And with that, Justin let out a flurry of magic words.

Hours later, Alex returned home with Harper, crying. "Mom! Dad! I-I don't know what happened. I just woke up on the road somewhere and I can't use magic anymore." She wept and Harper told them she found her lying naked on the ground and took her home. Alex's parents just looked at each other, horrified.

"No way!" Justin said aloud. He bolted toward his sister and embraced her. Alex returned the hug and sobbed on his shoulder.

"Justin, I . . . I know I don't tell you guys enough, but I love you so much. I'm glad you're my brother."

Justin nodded and held his sister tight. "It's ok, Alex. We all love you." Their parents both leaned in to hug her too, Justin knowing in the back of his mind that he was safe.

**Yikes. Justin's a regular scumbag. I almost want to make a chapter 2 just to make him get his just desserts. I don't think that's gonna happen, though. I know this is a short one, but please read and review. I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
